Una vida junto a ti
by RomaL
Summary: Mikasa se da cuenta de cuán estúpida ha sido al preocuparse tanto por Eren . Comienza a entablar una relación más cercana con su sargento luego de pedirle disculpas. Sin darse cuenta comienzan a estar cada vez más cómodos uno junto al otro, dándose cuenta él de su necesidad de protegerla y ella de querer vivir una vida junto a él. "Levi, quiero una vida junto a tí" susurró.
1. Chapter 1

"Puedo cuidarme solo" gritó el muchacho/titán en contra de la azabache "no necesito que estés siempre salvándome, Mikasa"

"Eren, sólo intento protegerte, entiéndeme"

"¿Que te entienda? ¿En serio me estas pidiendo que te deje protegerme?" El tono de su voz aumentó aún más, logrando que los ojos de la azabache se cristalizaran.

"Eres lo único que tengo, no quiero perderte"

"Mikasa, no soy un niño pequeño, estamos en la legión de conocimiento ¿no crees que ya hemos llegado lejos? Preocúpate mejor de tu trasero, no del mío" finiquitó el castaño, dejando a su hermana adoptiva en medio del pasillo.

**¿Como habían llegado a esto?**

Luego de que el sargento Levi y Mikasa fueran tras la titán hembra y lograran salvar a Eren, volvieron al castillo. Todos con el ánimo por el suelo, pero algo salvaba el de Mikasa, Eren estaba vivo. Pero toda felicidad para ella acabó en el pasillo en el cual se encontraba la habitación de Eren, donde él le había gritado que lo dejara en paz, que no la necesitaba, y muchas más cosas que dejaron en una condición deplorable a la azabache que sólo había ido hasta ahí para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

"Soy una estúpida" murmuró para sí misma mientras veía la espalda de Eren a unos 4 metros ya de ella. Aún conteniendo las lágrimas se dirigió al jardín del castillo que estaba en perfecto silencio —gracias a que todos se encontraban cenando— disfrutando de la suave brisa que mecía su cabello y también su bufanda. Observo la prenda que siempre llevaba en su cuello, prenda que había sido obsequiada por aquel muchacho que aparte de alejarla, había roto su corazón en miles de pedazos. Porque Mikasa no sólo quería a Eren como su hermano, lamentablemente sentía un amor que jamás sería correspondido. Con un rápido movimiento quitó la prenda de su níveo cuello y la arrojó sin importarle donde cayera, intentando así también arrojar su preocupación —y amor — por Jaeger.

Levi se dirigía al interior de castillo con un notable cojeo en su andar. _Un dolor en el culo,_ pensó él. Caminaba por el jardín cuando pisó algo, arqueó una ceja al notar lo que era. _Una bufanda_, pensó. La alejó rápidamente de si ya que estaba sucia, nuevamente la acercó al sentir el olor que emanaba aquella prenda._ ¿El perfume de Mikasa?_ Se cuestionó sorprendido mientras observaba a su alrededor y ahí pudo verla, sentada en una banca ¿llorando? ¿De verdad la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba llorando? Y por la magnitud de sus sollozos y que haya arrojado su bufanda todo conducía a concluir que el causante de aquel fenómeno era Jaeger.

"Maldito mocoso" murmuró guardando la bufanda en su capa mientras retomaba su camino a la oficina de Erwin.

{...}

_Patética_, pensó Ackerman al verse sentada llorando, y más aún cuando escuchó el murmuro del enano odioso. Se giró disimuladamente a observarlo, este caminaba con un insensable cojeo en su pierna.

"Es mi culpa" susurró la muchacha, que sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al sargento en busca de una disculpa.

Al ver que este se dirigía a la oficina del capitán Smith decidió esperarlo fuera de su habitación —que te desgraciadamente (oh afortunadamente*-*) —se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que la de ella. Luego de quince minutos de espera una voz inconfundible la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ackerman, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el sargento con su habitual tono de aburrimiento y seriedad.

"Sargento, yo..quería..disculparme" bajó su cabeza avergonzada por la situación.

Levi enarcó una ceja mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, haciendo un ademán a la muchacha para que entrara.

Ya dentro se encontraba apoyada en la pared con la cabeza baja aún. Levi la observaba desde su escritorio.

"Fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan impulsiva.." Susurró pero siendo audible para él.

"Ackerman, detente" ordenó fríamente "pareces una mocosa"

Mikasa escondió su mirada tras su cabello y apretó sus puños.

"Fue mi culpa, no tuya, así que ya para" volvió a hablar él

"No puedo aceptar eso, estará fuera de batalla quizás cuanto tiempo" lentamente se enderezó, intentando no encontrarse con esas orbes grises.

"Bien, te propongo algo" al ver tan sumisa a la muchacha una brillante idea cruzó su mente "ya que no aceptas lo que digo y veo que seguirás actuando como una mocosa frente a esta situación.." Guardo silencio unos segundos mientras sus miradas se encontraban "te propongo que seas mi asistente personal por un tiempo, será tu castigo y un beneficio para mí" finalizó Levi con un tono desafiante.

"¿Beneficio?" Preguntó dubitativa

"Ya que no tengo escuadrón y tendré que estar aquí un buen tiempo, tendré que hacerme cargo de todos los papeleos..." Se levantó lentamente de su cama, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, la observó aburridamente.

Ackerman guardo silenció un momento mientras se cuestionaba si aceptar o no, _¿qué se creía ese enano prepotente_? Se giró hacia la puerta para salir, pero algo la hizo detenerse, el enano la había desafiado, indirectamente pero lo había hecho, además, que mal le haría ayudarlo,después todo sería algo en que poder ocupar sus pensamientos.

"Acepto sargento" el murmuro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Bien, ahora vete, todo esto, más tú actuando como una mocosa me ha dado dolor de cabeza"

"Hasta mañana" se marchó cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo usual, Levi sonrió, después de todo eso sería algo totalmente divertido para él. _Mañana será un día interesante_, pensó mientras se disponía a dormir.


	2. Capítulo dos: conflictos

_ Cursiva: _pensamientos.

".." Entre comillas: diálogos.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**_Conflictos_**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las ventanas del castillo, despertando al pequeño obseso de la limpieza y a una azabache algo deprimida.

Mikasa se fijó en la hora, 5:30_, bien, aún no hay nadie en pie. Dec_idió tomar un baño luego de preparar su uniforme, al estar lista decidió salir a caminar.

Paralelamente, el sargento se terminaba de vestir luego de un baño reponedor, para luego salir a esperar a su asistente.

{...}

La azabache llevaba ya algunos minutos de su caminata absorta en sus pensamientos. Aún le dolía lo de Eren , bastante. Reprimió sus lágrimas y decidió volver al castillo.

Rivaille llevaba 10 minutos esperando a que la chica apareciera y ya estaba congelado. Como era su costumbre hace ya dos semanas, siempre que se levantaba golpeaba estruendosamente la puerta de la chica, pero hoy ella no le tiró maldiciones en voz baja -cosa que sorprendió al sargento–  
_Maldita mocosa, ¿por qué tardará tanto? Hay bastante papeleo para hoy. Un dolor en el culo ser niñera,_ pensó.

Hace ya dos semanas que la muchacha había aceptado su propuesta y si era honesto, unas semanas muy divertidas para él. Tenía que admitir que le encanta fastidiarla, y lo mejor era cuando la muchacha se hartaba, comenzando la guerra. Pero en esas dos semanas se había dado cuenta que la enemistad entre ellos era únicamente por la paliza que le dió a Jaeger, y también lo mal que la ponía cuando lo nombraba. Sin olvidar que ese extraño apego hacia el muchacho había desaparecido.

"buen día sargento" saludó tímidamente al ver la cara de odio que tenía Rivaille.

"¿buen día? Llevo diez minutos esperándote Ackerman, y por lo que veo diste nuestra caminata diaria tu sola"

"lo lamento sargento , necesitaba despejar mi mente" se disculpó, recordando lo acontecido hace dos semanas con Eren.

"como sea mocosa, vamos a desayunar"

Los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad se encontraban desayunando en el comedor cuando el capitán Irvin interrumpió el cómodo silencio entre ellos.

"Rivaille, tengo una mision para ti"le dió una palmada en la espalda "buen día Ackerman"

"buen día capitán" saludo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

"¿qué clase de misión?"cuestionó fastidiado

"ya que estas lesionado.." Mikasa carraspeó levemente incomoda ante la situación "tendrás constante reuniones con loschiflados de las murallas y también ordenarás unos papeles, Hanji se encargará de entregarte eso durante el día"

"si, como sea" gruñó viendo como Irvin se alejaba. "al menos tu me ayudarás Ackerman"

"espero no se aproveche, señor"

* * *

Mikasa se encontraba de cuclillas en el piso restregándolo . ¿La razón? El mini sargento vió una mancha en el piso. La azabache recordó todo su odio hacia él, como cuando le dió una paliza a Eren.

"oh.."suspiró, sin percatarse de la presencia de Rivaille.

"¡menos suspiros, más limpieza Ackerman!"se arrodilló tras la muchacha y gritó asustándola

"¡bastardo!" reaccionó ella dándole un codazo en el abdomen.

"mal-dita m-mocosa" murmuró dolorido mientras la muchacha escondía su rostro tras sus manos.

"sargento, ¡lo siento mucho señor!" se disculpó rápidamente "¿se encuentra bien?"

Rivaille recuperó la postura y su habitual rostro, pero en sus ojos se veía el enojo. Mikasa estaba en problemas.

"mocosa de mierda, idiota" agarró de la camisa a la muchacha mientras trataba de pararse lo más erguido posible, la muchacha era más alta que él. _Mierda_

"sargento, por favor "pidió algo temerosa. "sueltame "dijo, no tanto pidiéndolo, sino ordenándole con enojo.

Rivaille observó los ojos de Mikasa, volvían a ser fríos_, como antes de conocerla, cuando me odiaba._ La soltó lentamente, la muchacha solamente se volteó y salió dando un gran portazo.

_Mierda, maldita mocosa, ¿por qué me importa? Agh, yo debería estar enojado, después de todo me golpeo, aunque fue sin intención._

Rivaille decidió tomar una siesta, así se le pasaría el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado la mocosa.

{...}

Mikasa estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho mientras las abrazaba y escondía su cabeza entre ellas.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por Eren?_ Tal vez_. ¿Por Rivaille?_ si_. Le había dolido, el buen trato que le estaba dando él..ella se estaba acostumbrando... Quiso tener a alguien a quien contarle, pero Armin siempre estaba ocupado preparando estrategias con el capitán Irvin y ¿Eren? El hacía como si ella no existiera, la ignoraba olímpicamente y se iba cuando ella estaba cerca. Todo eso se juntó en su cabeza y finalmente explotó.

A pesar de ser la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, también era mujer y al serlo..tenía cambios en su estado de ánimo, como ahora. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y maldecía a Rivaille por ser un patán.

{...}

Ya eran las 1 am. y no podía dormir ¿qué mierda le pasaba? La culpa, se sentía culpable, ¿la razón? Ackerman lloraba. Suponía que era por su culpa, pero al escucharla gritar "maldito Jaeger" supuso que no todo era su culpa. Al menos podía saber lo que le sucedía, ya que su habitación se encontraba al frente.

Mierda. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta –ya sin cojear– m_aldita mocosa, no se por qué me preocupas_. Salió de su habitación y el pasillo estaba en completa oscuridad, dió unos pasos y llegó a una puerta donde colgaba una placa que decía "Ackerman". Golpeó una vez. _Nada_. Tres golpes más. _Nada_. Decidió entrar y pudo verla, únicamente iluminada por la luz de las velas, miraba perdidamente por la ventana, aún mantenía sus piernas abrazadas a su pecho y algunas lágrimas caían por su pálida piel.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él, _mirada fría , igual que antes._

"¿se le ofrece algo sargento?"dijo con sarcasmo sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

"Ackerman, ¿qué mierda te sucede? Estás distraída, llorando, demasiado sensible ¿qué carajo te pasa?"

"nada, sargento, no tiene por que preocuparse" ni si quiera lo miraba a la cara, además seguía usando el 'señor' que él tanto odiaba.

"si tengo que preocuparme, estas a mi cuidado, eres prácticamente mi discípulo Ackerman" cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, se la estaba haciendo difícil. _Mocosa_.

"Es por Eren, señor, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, sólo eso" respondió ella, suavizando el ambiente. ¿Cómo le pedía que no le llamara 'señor'?

"¿si?" la muchacha asintió "hace dos semanas, Ackerman, hace dos semanas que estás así, sin contar que ya no te acercas a Jaeger y tampoco llevas esa odiosa bufanda, y también fue por lo de hoy, tal vez me excedí un poco contigo" la chica abrió los ojos como plato. _¿Sorprendida? También yo._

"sargento, siento mucho mi distracción estas semanas, también mi comportamiento infantil ante usted, y lo de hoy fue mi culpa, fui demasiado impulsiva, le falté el respeto señor" se disculpó algo avergonzada, después de todo, él se dió cuenta de su estado y también mostró interés y preocupación en ella.

"Rivaille"

"¿disculpa?_" No me hagas repetirlo, Mikasa_.

"puedes decirme Rivaille entre nosotros" volvió a hablar con su tono habitual de aburrimiento.

"¿es tu forma de consolarme, Rivaille?"—soltó una risita.

"¿te estas burlando de mí, Ackerman?" su rostro se cubrió en seriedad total.

"claro que no..pero llámame por mi nombre ¿si?" pidió ella por igual.

"eso lo decido yo Ackerman" extendió su mano a la muchacha para que esta se levantara.

Ella la tomó tímidamente "gracias" sonrió_. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_

"bien soldado, a dormir, son las 1:30 am y mañana comienza nuestro entrenamiento"

"buenas noches Rivaille" se despidió ella, esperando que él la llamara por su nombre.

"buenas noches Ackerman, mañana a la misma hora de siempre" salió dando un suave portazo.

"vete al diablo Rivaille" susurró con una sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro.

_ Aun insultándome Mikasa, mi nombre en tu boca suena bien. _Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó los labios de Rivaille_._

* * *

_Aqui se comienza a desarrollar la trama, donde Rivaille se muestra más comprensivo con Mikasa, dispuesto a ayudarla y a protegerla (aunque no se lo diga, está implícito)_

_ espero les haya gustado _

_acepto saludos, críticas(constructivas), tomates, amenazas de muerte, etcétera._

_gracias a los reviews, son significativos para mí :3 _


	3. ¿Qué me está pasando?

"¡Vamos malditos holgazanes!, ¡sólo llevan treinta minutos trotando!"

"Maldito día" "me muero" "viejo bastardo" eran algunos de los insultos que propinaban los reclutas de las tropas de reconocimiento. El sol pegaba bastante fuerte a esa hora de la mañana, algún yacían con insolación, otros se habían desmayado, pero Mikasa se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Por otro lado el sargento se preparaba para el entrenamiento ya que al fin volvería al movimiento y a la acción después de su lesión. Llego al patio donde pudo ver a varios reclutas prácticamente arrastrando su cuerpo por el lugar, otros sólo caminaban y unos pocos se mantenían corriendo, tal como lo hacía Mikasa que se encontraba sola en la delantera. _Interesante_, pensó.

"Buenos días Ackerman" saludó tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

"Buen día Rivaille, como se encuentra de su lesión?" Sonrió amablemente a su acompañante.

"Excelente Ackerman, estoy listo para una sesión de sparring contra ti" desafió a la joven que sólo se inmutó a alzar una ceja y a murmurar un "hecho"

"¡Alto!" Ordenó el entrenador "en parejas, sesión de sparring, ¡rápido!"

"Bien, puedes atacar tú" le tiró el cuchillo de madera.

"Bien, sargento" se burló. _Esto será entretenido Rivaille_

Mikasa era rápida, pero él aún más. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y con mucha precisión, pero la muchacha de distrajo cuando Reiner tiró de cara a Eren al suelo, cosa que dio a Rivaille la oportunidad para hacer que la muchacha cayera, con un simple movimiento dobló su brazo y pateo su pierna, haciendo que Ackerman se dirigiera de cara al suelo —igual que Jaeger—

"Creo que gane, Ackerman" dijo tendiéndole la mano en ayuda mientras que con la otra sostenía el cuchillo de madera.

"No por mucho" respondió ella parándose sin ayuda de aquella mano.

Ahora era el turno del sargento, Mikasa bloqueaba sus ataques con rapidez, pero cada vez se iba cansando más, había recibido un rodillazo en el abdomen y un puñetazo. Rivaille también se encontraba agotado y cubierto en sudor. Todos habían terminado ya de entrenar excepto ellos, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, Irvin los observaba extasiados junto a Hanji.

"Ríndete, Rivaille" río la muchacha "no me haces daño"

"Mejor hazlo tú, se que no durarás ni cinco minutos m– "

Mikasa aprovechó que el sargento se estaba burlando de ella para atacarlo, con un puñetazo en el abdomen, Rivaille perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espalda al suelo, pero se llevó a Mikasa con él.

"Idiota" gritó ella que se encontraba encima de él.

"¿Es un empate?" Bromeó el sargento

"¿Estas loco? Yo gané" río Mikasa mientras de ponía de pie "acéptalo" ofreció su mano en ayuda para que se levantara.

Rivaille tomó lentamente la mano de Mikasa y jaló de ella, haciendo que esta quedará ahora bajo él mientras sostenía el cuchillo en el níveo cuello de ella. "Creo que no, _**Mikasa**_" susurró en su oído.

Rivaille se marchó rápidamente de ahí por tres razones. Uno, estaba hecho un asco, su ropa estaba empapada, no sudada. Dos, tenían un pequeño público que había observado todo el combate y eso lo ponía incómodo. Tres, la había llamado por su nombre inconscientemente.._ ¡Yo no hago eso! Siempre pienso antes de actuar. Mierda._

{...}

Las 5 pm, el sol ya no pegaba tan fuerte como en el entrenamiento. Todos los reclutas tenían tarde libre porque al día siguiente comenzaban una misión para recuperar territorio humano en manos de titanes.

Mikasa se encontraba en su habitación, lucía un pantalón y una blusa casual, mientras secaba un poco su corto cabello con una toalla. _**"Creo que no, Mikasa"**_ eran las palabras que daban vuelta en su cabeza, la había llamado por su nombre de pila ¿ya y? ¿Acaso eso la emocionaba? No, simplemente la sorprendía...

Dos golpes en su puerta. Maldijo al que se encontraba al otro lado de esta, ella se encontraba sobre su cama descalza relajadamente. Ignoró el golpeteo. Tres golpes más. Se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"Rivaille" se sorprendió por su presencia "¿ocurre algo?"

"Mikasa, no es nada, sólo quería saber si podrías ayudarme con unos papeleos que Hanji dejó en mi oficina..después de todo eres mi asistente" dijo el de forma gentil. _Es raro en mi._

"Claro, me pondré zapatos y estoy lista"

Mientras Mikasa se colocaba sus zapatos Rivaille se tomó el tiempo para observarla. Realmente era hermosa, lucía diferente sin su uniforme y su pelo estaba un poco más largo que cuando la conoció. La muchacha levantó la mirada encontrándose con las orbes grises del sargento, este inmediatamente evitó el contacto.

"Listo, vamos" sonrió ella al ver como él dejaba que ella saliera antes que el de la habitación._ ¿Desde cuando tan caballero, señor?_

{...}

"Los estaba esperando" gritó la mujer de ante ojos eufóricamente.

"Lo que me faltaba" gruñó Rivaille "aparte de hacer un papeleo que no es mío me encuentro con un espécimen raro"

"¡Hola Mikasa!, ¿vienes sola? Estoy segura de haber oído la voz del pequeño sargento" fingió que no lo veía, cosa que hizo reír a Mikasa. "¿Rivaille? ¿Dónde estas pequeño mini sargentito?" Gritó mientras fingía buscarlo bajó del sofá.

"Basta cuatro ojos, tenemos cosas que hacer, vete" refunfuñó mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

"Vamos sargento, no sea así con la señorita Hanji.." Suplicó Mikasa.

Rivaille guardó silencio unos segundos y decidió considerar la petición de la joven recluta "Hanji, ¿puedes retirarte de mi oficina? Por favor.." Suplicó de la forma más gentil que pudo hacerlo.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Le haces caso a Mikasa, están siempre juntos, se ríen juntos, cosa que es muy rara...!" La científica colocó su mano en el mentón dando la impresión de que pensaba en algo. "¡Ustedes están juntos! ¡bebés genéticamente perfectos!" Gritó mientras salía corriendo por la puerta. A lo lejos se escucho un** "¡Irvin, habrán superextramegaminiRivailles!" **Junto a una risa completamente enfermiza.

"Oh.. Eso...fue..raro" finalizó la recluta. "¿En qué te ayudo?"

"Necesito los datos de todos los nuevos reclutas, como tu los conoces más encárgate de esto" el sargento entrego una gran cantidad de hojas a la joven.

"Que gran tarde libre" soltó con aburrimiento.

"Si quieres puedes salir, Ackerman"

"Claro, lo haría si tuviera con quien.." Rivaille dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró "pero..¿sabes? Prefiero estar aquí contigo, ayudándote.." Soltó una risa nerviosa y siguió haciendo los papeles, pero Rivaille continuó observándola.

"Ackerman, mañana en la misión por favor no seas tan impulsiva, si Eren está en peligro, premedita tus acciones, confía en él y recuerda que estoy yo para salvarlo..y también a ti_" ¿que? Debo tener fiebre._. _Creo que tendré que hacerme un chequeo médico_.

"¿A mi?" La azabache preguntó confundida.

"Claro, eres más que mi asistente, eres como una discípula, me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven.."

"Oh, pero..tengo una duda.." Rivaille asintió para que ella continuara. "¿Cuándo estabas más joven eras del mismo tamaño que ahora o más pequeñito?" La muchacha hizo su pregunta con su cara más seria, mientras la del sargento se volvió una de fastidio y un aura maligna lo rodeo.

"Eres una mocosa, Ackerman..pensé que ser mi asistente te haría cambiar.." Una imperceptible sonrisa surcó el rostro de Rivaille y Mikasa lo noto.

"Que amargado es usted, sargento" murmuró ella mientras continuaba con su papeleo.

"Deja de fastidiar, mocosa" bufó mientras volvía a lo suyo.

{...}

Dos horas después Rivaille se encontraba en su escritorio aún en su papeleo, Mikasa hace ya un rato había dejado de fastidiarlo, cosa que llamó su atención. Se levantó para observar a la muchacha que estaba acostada sobre su abdomen en el piso, su respiración era tranquila y su cabello caía sobre su rostro.

"Hey, mocosa" Rivaille la movió con el pie, pero ella no despertó. _Que floja es._ La tomó delicadamente por la cintura para luego alzarla de forma nupcial, la azabache aferró sus brazos inconscientemente al cuello del hombre, este bufó. La recostó en su cama y la arropó con una manta. _Descansa Mikasa_. Él volvió a su escritorio a continuar con su trabajo, después de todo, tendría que dormir ahí.. Una 'mocosa' como él decía estaba usando su cama y si era honesto, se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna iluminando su níveo rostro.

_¿Qué mierda me está pasando? _Pensó mientras observaba por la ventana.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: sentimientos

"" :diálogo

_cursiva: _pensamientos

* * *

"¡Mikasa!" Su amigo rubio llamó su atención haciendo que ella se detuviera en su caballo.

"Armin, ¿sucede algo?" Se preocupó ella.

"No, sólo quería hacerte una pregunta, aunque creo que no corresponde en este momento" observó a su al rededor. "Después de todo estamos en una misión"

"Oh.." Mikasa observó a su alrededor. "Aún tenemos tiempo antes de salir de Trost" sonrió al pequeño pelirrubio.

"¿Por qué hoy en la mañana saliste de la habitación del sargento?" Inmediatamente el color carmín cubrió el rostro de la muchacha, al igual que el rostro de Armin que se avergonzó ante su pregunta recién hecha.

"Oh..y-yo..es-estaba..ayudándolo.." Tartamudeó tratando de formular una respuesta coherente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa ante esa situación?

"Ah, pasas bastante tiempo con él ¿eh?"

"¡Armin! ¿Qué está pasando por tu rubia cabecita?" Dijo ella mientras el grupo comenzaba a dividirse.

"Nada, sólo quiero saber, eres mi amiga después de todo" el rubio miró disimuladamente hacia atrás gesto que Mikasa notó, así que ella lo imitó y vio que Eren se encontraba a unos 2 metros cabalgando tras ellos.

"Soy asistente del sargento, sólo eso" respondió seria.

Él grupo Rivaille tenía nuevos integrantes temporales hasta que pudieran asignarle un nuevo grupo al sargento. Eren, Armin y Mikasa eran los nuevos integrantes, a pesar de ser novatos, Irvin confiaba plenamente en ellos.

**Humo rojo.**

"¿Humo rojo?" Murmuró Armin

"Debe haber titanes por aquí, ve con Eren, yo me adelantaré hacia el sargento"

La estrategia que caracterizaba a la legión de reconocimiento era la comunicación a través de bengalas que el capitán Smith había ideado. El plan consistía en llegar a Shiganshina evitando lo más posible el contacto con titanes.

**Humo negro.**

"¡Sargento! Humo negro desde el norte, debe ser un anormal"

"Entonces cambiemos de dirección, sino nos encontrará" ordenó el sargento a sus tres subordinados que asintieron inmediatamente.

Un estruendo, luego **humo verde.**

"Debe ser el comandante Irvin" murmuró Eren.

"¡Armin, lanza nuestra posición, nos dirigiremos hacia la posición central" ordenó nuevamente el sargento, el rubio obedeció inmediatamente.

{...}

9 pm. Dos de cuatro grupos habían sobrevivido. Se encontraban en una cabaña abandonada lejos de Shiganshina aún. Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Rivaille,Irvin, Hanji, Reiner y Bertholdt estaban sentados en el piso de la pequeña cabaña, nadie hablaba.

"Si apenas llegamos hasta aquí solo dos grupos, ¿qué pasará mañana cuando regresemos?" Dijo Bertholdt

"Llegaremos todos" afirmó Rivaille mientras se ponía de pie.

"Bien" comenzó Irvin "nos turnaremos para hacer guardia. Son aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, a las 5 am partiremos con los 4 caballos que tenemos afuera. Es complicado pero nos podremos acomodar a la situación"

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para dormir, los primeros en hacer guardia serían Reiner y Bertholdt, que se sentaron fuera de la cabaña, abrigados con unas mantas encontradas ahí.

"Ackerman" llamó el comandante "estás herida"

Rivaille inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y observó a la muchacha, una herida en la cabeza ¿cómo no lo notó? ¿Cuándo sucedió ? ¿Por qué no la protegió?

"No es nada comandante, un golpe leve" respondió ella, mientras se levantaba, pero perdió el equilibrio en el intento, se vio rápidamente en el suelo pero eso no sucedió.

"Ackerman, eres tan despistada" regañó Rivaille con su voz de aburrimiento.

Irvin que vió como Rivaille sostenía a la muchacha decidió dejarlos solos, así que subió a la planta de arriba a dormir junto a los demás reclutas. Hanji era la culpable de aquel pensamiento en el comandante.

"Lo siento Rivaille" Mikasa observó que estaban solos "estoy un poco mareada, nada más"

"¿Cómo mierda te hiciste eso en la cabeza?" Preguntó el sargento con enojo, mientras curaba la pequeña herida que sangraba bastante.

"Cuándo ese titán anormal intentó pisarme, salté del caballo y caí al suelo" comentó ella mientras se recostaba en el suelo de la cabaña.

"Idiota" el sargento la tiró de los brazos y la recostó en sus piernas.

"¿Qué haces?" Mikasa no podía estar mas sonrojada, menos mal estaba oscuro.

"Te dolerá más la cabeza si estás recostada en el suelo"

Rivaille estaba apoyado en la pared con Mikasa recostada en sus piernas, la muchacha se durmió inmediatamente. Él no lograba dormir, escuchó unos pasos bajando la escalera y pudo ver quien era.

"Jaeger" '_mocoso_' pensó con fastidio.

"¿Sargento?" Eren abrió los ojos como plato ante la situación. "¿Interrumpo algo? El joven titán alzo una ceja.

_¿Celoso Jaeger? _"¿Eres tonto? ¿Por qué no te preocupas un poco más por tu hermana?" Rivaille se enojó.

"Ella no es mi-"

"No vengas con eso de que no es tu hermana, puede que no lo sea de sangre, pero ella te ha cuidado, le importas, mientras tú la mandas a la mismísima mierda, sólo porque ella te protege"

"Ya estoy grande, no necesito que alguien me proteja" Eren también comenzó a enfurecerse.

"¿Lo estás?" Rivaille alzo una ceja mostró una sonrisa que atemorizó al joven. "Entonces deja de comportarte como un mocoso" alzó la voz, provocando que Mikasa comenzara a moverse.

"Mm...¿qué pasa?" La muchacha se sentó mientras abría recién los ojos "¿Eren?"

El aludido la miro arrepentido, luego bajó su cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el segundo piso.

"Tsk, maldito mocoso"

"No seas tan enojón, te arrugarás pronto" la muchacha habló lo más seria posible.

"Parezco tu niñera, Ackerman" bromeó él, ella soltó una risita.

"Pero yo soy más alta que tú" Rivaille la miró con odio y ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

"Pero actúas como una mocosa"

"¿Será por qué lo soy?" La muchacha alzó una ceja "después de todo solo tengo 15 años"

"Aún eres una niña"

"Y tú un anciano" ella volvió a acomodarse en sus piernas

"Soy tu superior, más respeto Ackerman"

"Cierra la boca Rivaille" el sargento mostró una sonrisa casi imperceptible, luego pasó el su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha, se apoyó nuevamente en la pared y ahora si consiguió dormir.

{...}

"Mikasa" una voz bastante conocida para ella la llamó "despierta, ya son las 5 am."

La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con unos azules, su hermano adoptivo, la observaba avergonzado.

"Eren..gracias por despertarme" se levantó rápidamente dejando sólo al joven titán, pero este la detuvo de un leve jalón en su mano.

"Mikasa, lo siento, de verdad, no debí haber dicho todo lo que dije.." Eren abrazo a la muchacha que se tardó un momento en corresponder "eres mi hermana después de todo, y te quiero mucho"

"E-Eren...gracias" los ojos de la joven se aguaron, abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano/'amado' (pues ya no estaba tan segura si aún sentía algo por él)"sólo déjame protegerte"

"Está bien, ahora vamos"

"Bien, sólo hay 4 caballos y somos 8 así que esta es la distribución: Reiner y Eren, Bertholdt y Armin, Hanji y yo, Rivaille y Mikasa" ordenó el Rubio.

"Si, señor" todos hicieron el típico saludo y acataron las órdenes.

{...}

"Igual es algo incómodo abrazar la cintura de Reiner" río Eren haciendo reír a todos , obviamente menos al sargento.

"Más raro es que Irvin abrace la cintura de la loca esa" comentó el sargento que se sostenía abrazado de Mikasa

"Igual es raro ver al sargento abrazado a alguien" comentó Armin.

"Cállate mocoso, no es de mi agrado tampoco" soltó con agresividad Rivaille.

Irvin y Hanji se adelantaron junto a Reiner y Eren, ya que estaban cerca del distrito Trost.

"¿No es de tu agrado estar cerca de mí?" Murmuró la azabache.

"Nunca dije eso.." Respondió fastidiado el hombre.

"Lo insinuaste, bueno, no importa" Mikasa aceleró el paso con un leve apretón de sus piernas hacia el caballo.

"¡Un anormal de 15 metros!" Gritó Bertholdt alarmando a todos.

"Yo voy, tu sigue Ackerman" ordenó el sargento y saltó del caballo, acabando con el titán en menos de 20 segundos.

"Engreído" murmuró para si la muchacha.

"Te escuche Ackerman" Mikasa dió un respingo, no pensó que el sargento ya había llegado de vuelta al caballo.

{...}

Mikasa se encontraba en su habitación, realmente estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Diez personas más habían muerto y ella no había hecho nada. Sólo quería ser libre, que no muriera más gente inocente, retomar el muro María y volver a su vida. El fin de esta misión era tantear terreno y 10 de 18 personas habían muerto en menos de un día. Necesitaba dormir, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, recién habían llegado de fuera de las murallas.

Se dió una ducha que relajó completamente su cuerpo, pero no su mente. Ahora que estaba bien con Eren ¿sentía algo más que cariño fraterno hacia él? Sentía que esa chispa se estaba encendiendo nuevamente dentro de ella, pero en menor intensidad.

Se sentó frente al espejo con una toalla en sus manos. Su cabello ya estaba bastante largo. Estaba secando su oscuro cabello cuando alguien golpeo fuertemente su puerta. _Maldito Rivaille_, pensó inmediatamente.

"Pasa, enano del demonio" lo último lo susurró para si.

"¿E-estás en-nojada?" Tartamudeó el sargento mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha, más que la pregunta de preocupación.

¿Por qué el sargento estaba sonrojado? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿tenía fiebre? Mikasa giro nuevamente hacia el espejo llevando la toalla hacia su cabello cuando notó su vestimenta. Nada más que una simple toalla color verde agua cubría su níveo cuerpo.

"Oh, sargento, lo siento mucho" la muchacha cubrió su rostro con ambas manos rápidamente.

"Nunca pensé que me esperarías así, Ackerman" dijo el sargento para suavizar el ambiente.

La muchacha tomó un vestido parecido al que ocupaba cuando era más pequeña y entró al baño dejando la puerta junta para poder conversar con el sargento.

"No bromees, después de todo no te agrada estar conmigo." Soltó la joven mientras acomodaba su vestido saliendo del baño.

"¿Seguirás con eso Mikasa?" Dijo él fastidiado, se recostó en la cama de ella.

"Sí, ni siquiera sé que carajo haces aquí" ella de verdad estaba molesta.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, invitándolo a salir de su habitación. Rivaille alzó una ceja y se levantó de la cama, se acercó lentamente a la puerta. Cuando llegó a esta la cerró de una patada.

"¿Qué ha-"

Antes de que la muchacha terminaba de gritarle, el hombre jaló rápidamente a la joven hacia su cuerpo, dándole un cálido abrazo, que fue correspondido a los 5 segundos por la soldado. El rostro de la muchacha se volvió completamente carmín, mientras el de él era uno lleno de confusión. _¿En qué piensas Rivaille? Te encuentras abrazando a tu subordinada. Carajo._

"¿Crees qué si me desagradara estar contigo te estaría abrazando? " preguntó él.

"Yo...lo siento, creo que exageré." La muchacha bajo su rostro, pero eso empeoró la situación. Después de todo él era más pequeño que ella así que sus rostros quedaron extremadamente cerca.

"¡Mikasa! ¿Has visto a rivaille... "Entró la castaña de anteojos eufóricamente a la habitación de ella, provocando que el sargento llegara a la ventana en menos de un segundo y la muchacha al espejo que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la habitación. "Aquí estás pequeñito, Irvin te necesita en su oficina ahora ya"

"Vete, maldito espécimen, enseguida voy" la echó con su típica cara de aburrimiento y enojo.

"Vaya.." Murmuró la azabache cuando la científica dejó la habitación.

"Creo que dejaremos esto pendiente, Mikasa" dijo el sargento antes de salir, dejando a Mikasa totalmente atónita.

_¿que rayos sientes por el sargento Rivaille? _Se cuestionó a si misma "maldito enano, malditos sentimientos" murmuró mientras volvía a su labor de secar su cabello.


End file.
